YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars
|Days = 78 |Episodes = 11 |Season Run = March 20, 2017–June 5, 2017 |Previous = Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains |Next = Big Brother 3 }} 'is the second season of ''YouTuber Survivor ''and fourth overall of the ''YouTuber Reality ''series. Development Halfway through the previous series, ''YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains, Dylan confirmed a fourth season. The new series will return to the YouTuber Survivor ''season, making it the second overall. Although little information has been revealed, Dylan has confirmed of previous castaways and houseguests returning to the new season. Like previous seasons, this will likely premiere once the current season has ended, with a few weeks in between to serve as a small break to create the cast, trailers, and teasers. In the 18th episode of previous season, Dylan confirmed the following season to be an ''All Stars ''season. He included that the season will include twelve cast members, 4 from each season, 2 guys and 2 girls. Dylan added that at the end of the ''Heroes .vs. Villains, there would be a poll for the viewers to cast their votes on which contestants should return. In the finale of the last season, Dylan announced the season to premiere a month from now. Weeks before the premiere, Dylan began building the new island for the season. The camp was divided into three parts, one for the red tribe, one for the blue tribe, and a center where both tribes can mingle. During the stream, he revealed a new game-changing twist: Redemption Island. A twist in which a player who got voted off from Tribal Council will not be eliminated right away. Instead, they will be sent to Redemption Island, where they will fend for their stay. Unlike the Survivor ''twist, the eliminated castaway remains in the center of the island, in which they can still continue forming their relationships with the other players, securing they won't suffer the same fate again. He also added that this season may be the last as it takes too much time producing episodes, with the small views and money he makes from them. However, he retracted this statement in the finale, explaining the series to be on hiatus after a year of producing episode for it, with a new series replacing its timeslot. At the current time, ''YouTuber Reality ''is on break with an indefinite hiatus. 1st Wave of Non-Returnees The first wave of contestants that will ''not return for this season. They likely received votes, but had little to no support from the viewers. 2nd Wave of Non-Returnees The remaining contestants received votes but not enough to qualify for the season. All-Stars Cast The 14 contestants considered as All-Stars from the polls. Twists '''Hidden Immunity Idol: '''Like the last ''Survivor 1 ''season, Dylan has hidden another idol in the internet. It still serves its purpose of as an idol that can be used to nullify votes. Unlike the last season, multiple clues were given at the end of each episode. '''Redemption Island: '''A new twist this season, Redemption Island, is added. Voted off contestants in Tribal Council is sent to Redemption Island where they will fight against each other for re-entrance to the game. In Week 5, Dylan announced the twist will end after Joey and Shubble duel in Week 6, where the victor will re-enter the game. After Week 6, all eliminations are permanent. '''New Tiebreaker: Unlike the last seasons of the series in which a tie was held, it was either broken via viewer voting or the current Head of Household; however for this season, like Survivor, a revote was held to break the tie. Meaning the remaining castaways revote on the two or more tied castaways, and who ever receives the most will be voted off. To add flare to the new tiebreaker, if both tied parties have an equal relationship with one of the voter, the vote will flip to the other person. This was shown first in Episode 6, in which Aphmau voted for Jack initially but flipped her vote to Lizzie in the revote. Tribe Switch: At the Final 10, the tribes went into a tribe swap. 3 original tribe members of both Ratatashi and Buamooga stayed in their initial tribe, whilst the remaining 2 members from both tribes swapped over to the opposite tribe. 3-Person Finale: For the first time in the series, the finale will contain three contestants instead of the usual two. Dylan announced this in Week 9, in which he wanted the finale to mirror the Survivor ''series. Along with the announcement, there will be 8 jury members including the jury viewer vote. '''Backstabs and Betrayals:' Confirmed by Dylan, the season will use a similar twist of the last two seasons: Backstabs and Betrayals. The jury members can choose to be bitter during the voting, in return, the jury can also acknowledge each player makes and their strategic moves. The bigger and riskier the move, the possibility for it to improve the relationships between the Sims. This was made so the Sims who has played the best game is crowned the winner. 'Tiebreaker Finale: '''In the event of the jury vote ending in a tie, the viewer vote is counted as double. Castaways Voting History } | | | |- | | Shubble | — | | colspan="2" |— | — | | | | | | | | | | |- | | Life | | — | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" | | | |- | | Jack | — | | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | |- | | Dan | — | | colspan="2" |— | — | | | | | colspan="3" | | | |- | | Lizzie | | — | colspan="2" |— | — | | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | | Joey | | — | | | | | colspan="2" | colspan="4" | | | |- | | Mark | | | colspan="2" | | | colspan="6" | | | |- | | Vixella | | — | | | | colspan="10" |- | | Jordan | — | | colspan="2" | colspan="11" |} Notes * In Episode 3, the vote ended in a 2-2-1 tie between Joey and Vixella, forcing a tiebreaker. Vixella was eliminated after the re-vote. * In Episode 6, Shubble defeated Joey in the Duel, making her the first and only returnee from Redemption Island. During her return, she was immune from the Tribal Council and can still cast a vote. * In Episode 6, the vote ended in a 2-2-1-1-1-1 tie between Jack and Lizzie, forcing a tiebreaker. Lizzie was eliminated after the re-vote. * Life played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself, therefore 2 votes cast against her were negated. * In the Jury Vote, Aphmau received the Viewer Vote. Trivia *This season, along with Big Brother 1, has the fewest contestants with 12 each. *At 78 days of airing and 11 episodes produced, this is currently the shortest season in the entire series. *Overall, there are 2 finalist (1 winner), 6 jury members, and 4 pre-jury boots for this season. **Life is the only winner to compete, whilst Vixella is the other finalist. **Aphmau, Dan, Jack, Lauren, Nick, and Shubble are the jury members. **Joey, Jordan, Lizzie, and Mark are the pre-jury boots. *''Survivor 1 ''is the only season to not have neither of its finalist compete. *This season has a few differences with the previous seasons: **This is the first season compromised of returning contestants and houseguests. **It will only air one episode a week. Meaning Immunity challenges and Tribal Councils are combined, with the additional Redemption Island Duels. **This is the first season to have the first Tribal Council be on Day 1. This is due to the season having one episode (Monday) per week, instead of the usual two episode (Monday and Friday). **The first season to have a three-person finale. *This is the second season to have: **A Hidden Immunity Idol placed online. **A buyback in the form of Redemption Island. **Its jury/merge phase after two official eliminations. *Here is a list of same placement contestants and houseguests: **5th place: Aphmau, Jack, and Lauren. **3rd place: Shubble and Nick. **10th place: Joey and Dan. **11th place: Lizzie and Mark *The final six and Vixella went on to reach 100 Days of competiting in the series: **Vixella and Life are the first contestants to reach 100 Days a before the 3rd episode was uploaded. **On Thursday of the same week Shubble achieved this only if her days outside the house are not counted. **On the Friday of the same week, Aphmau achieved this feat. **Nick achieved this on the third week. **Both Jack and Lauren achieved this on the fourth week. **Only Aphmau is the only one of her season to achieve this, whilst ''BB1 ''and ''BB: HvV ''have 3 each. *This season has the earliest start of jury phase, beginning after 2 official eliminations. *With Shubble's return, this marks her second re-entrance to the game and fourth overall. Category:Season Category:YouTuber Survivor Category:YouTuber Survivor: AS Category:YouTuber Reality